Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/KF9
Rozdział 9. Biedronka wisiała za barierką balkonu. Wokół jej lewego nadgarstka owinięte były grube korzenie, które były ostatnią deską ratunku. Gdyby się zerwały... Czarny Kot odrzucił od siebie tą myśl. Twarz dziewczyny była wygięta w grymasie wysiłku, ale wycienczenia zarazem. Twarz miała ukurzoną, włosy rozczochrane, a kostium rozdarty na ramieniu. Wyglądała jak weteran wojenny, który dopiero co wrócił z frontu. Jednak rzeczą, która przykuła uwagę Adriena, to napięta linka Yo-yo, którą dziewczyna owinęła sobie wokół lewej dłoni. Widać było, że coś na niej trzyma. Lecz blondyn nie miał pojęcia co. Jego dziewczyna była w niebezpieczeństwie, a on nie zamierzał stać bezczynnie. Przerażenie zastąpiła wściekłość. Ktokolwiek zrobił Marinette taką krzywdę, był w poważnych tarapatach. Rozłożył swój koci kij z zamiarem zaatakowania wroga. Jak najciszej mógł postawił pierwszy krok do przodu, jednak jego starania poszły na marne, przez ptaki na płaszczu zakumanizowanego (tak, wiem, takie słowo nie istnieje) mężczyzny. Zaczęły skrzeczeć, sprawiając że uszy Czarnego Kota były bliskie eksplozji. Skrzydlate stworzenia wzbiły się w powietrze i zaczęły krążyć wokół ich właściciela. I wtedy stało się to, czego chłopak najbardziej się obawiał. Pióra posypały się na niego z góry, powodując reakcję alergiczną. Zielonooki kichnął kilkukrotnie, tym bardziej zwracając na siebie uwagę. Między serią uczuleniowych ataków, zauważył, że stojący przed nim mężczyzna podniósł rękę w górę, a ptaki uspokoiły się i z powrotem spoczęły na płaszczu, wciąż łupiąc na Adriena groźnie. Kiedy kichanie ustało, blondyn podniósł oczy i nareszcie ujrzał twarze opętanych. Najwidoczniej było to rodzeństwo, gdyż łudzące podobieństwo nie mogło być przypadkowe. Czarny Kot nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się, że są bliźniętami. Oboje mieli jasne blond włosy, które lekko przechodziły w platynę. Ich krystalicznie błękitne oczy idealnie pasowały do bladej karnacji i cery. Co ciekawe nie mieli masek. Widać było, że w tym duecie to mężczyzna jest mocniejszą stroną. Dobrze zbudowany, opierał na ramieniu kij do lacrosse. Mimo swoich delikatnych rys twarzy, wyglądał męsko i chłodnie. Jego buntowniczy wzrok sprawiał, że Adriena przechodziły ciarki. To samo z lekko szelmowskim uśmiechem. Jego ubranie z przodu wyglądało równie efektownie co z tyłu. Tors okrywał srebrny pancerz, błyszczący w słońcu. Od dolnej części ciała oddzielał go bogato zdobiony złoty pas. Tego samego koloru była zbroja chroniąca piszczel. Jakby same kozaki mu nie wystarczały. Cały kostium, w zestawieniu z jego urodą i rogami, wyglądał naprawdę imponująco. Czarny Kot chętnie by się nim pozachwycał, gdyby nie fakt, że miał ochotę go rozszarpać. Zerknął na dziewczynę. Ta wyglądała o wiele mniej pewnie. Jej zdecydowany wyraz twarzy był tylko przykrywką. Zakrywał strach i niepewność. Blondyn wiedział to, gdyż sam widział taką maskę za każdym razem, kiedy przed rozmową z ojcem, zerkał w lustro. Jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że dziewczyna była śliczna. Przypominała trochę elfa, szczególnie w tej roślinnej kreacji. Liściasta sukienka była lekko rozkloszowana. Kończyła się nad jej piersiami. Tak jak każda typowa sukienka bez ramionczek. Jednak ta miała coś jeszcze. Drobne korzonki, takie jak wokół jej nóg, oplatały resztę klatki piersiowej i całe ręce, jakby miała pod spodem jeszcze bluzkę. Wpięta we włosy róża zmieniała co jakiś czas kolor, zaczynając od czerwieni, na ciemnej purpurze kończąc. Zielonooki wystartował w celu rzucenia się na rodzeństwo, jednak jego męski przeciwnik był szybszy. Wykonał szybki ruch ręką, a jego siostra wychyliła ramię do przodu i delikatnie obróciła nadgarstkiem w kierunku ziemi. Adrien poczuł jak jego nogi oplatają jakieś pnącza, a po chwili już leżał na ziemi. Każdy jego ruch powodował zaciskanie się korzeni. - Nie! - jęknęła wyczerpana Marinette i spojrzała na niego żałośnie. - Czy Ty potrafisz być cicho? - wrogi chłopak wycelował w nią swoim kijem do lacrosse, sprawiając, że na Biedronkę rzuciło się kilka ptaków. - Zostaw ją! - Adrien wciąż bezskutecznie próbował wyrwać się z roślinnych łańcuchów. - Bo co mi zrobisz kotku? - chłopak spojrzał na niego tak prowokująco, że ochota zielonookiego na dotkliwe podrapanie go wzrosła podwójnie. Już miał mu odpowiedzieć, ale wyprzedziła go stojąca obok blondynka. Może i dobrze. Gdyby się odezwał, jego reputacja zapewne mocno by spadła. No i Séraphine zapewne wyszorowałaby mu język. - Solvier, nie rób jej większej krzywdy. - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego błagalnie i opuściła jego kij lekko w dół. Chłopak zerknął na nią groźnie, a ona mimo swoich starań "bycia odważną", odsunęła się lekko. Jej brat podniósł kącik ust w górę, a jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się na bardziej opryskliwy. Z powrotem oparł kij o ramię, a ptaki przestały czochrać Marinette i wróciły na płaszcz. - Czy pani trzynaście minut starsza jest zadowolona? - zapytał ironicznie. - Proszę, nie nazywaj mnie tak. Wiesz, że tego nie lubię. Mam na imię Monsiella. - dziewczyna podniosła lekko głowę. - I nie, nie jestem zadowolona. Czemu musi tam wisieć? Odstawmy ją na ziemię. Przecież ona nam nic... - Nic nam nie zrobiła? Mam Ci przypomnieć, dlaczego mama zginęła? Działaj według planu! - warknął Solvier, a Monsiella skuliła się, jakby w obawie, że brat coś jej zrobi. - D... dobrze. Przepraszam. - szepnęła i zacisnęła lekko pięści, a Adrien poczuł jak plącza wokół jego nóg się rozluźniają. Chyba znalazł jej słaby punkt. Szkoda, że nie Solviera, bo dziewczyny naprawdę było mu żal. Żyła w cieniu brata. Przypominała mu... jego samego. Jej relacja z bliźniakiem była prawie identyczna, jak Adriena z tatą. Chłopak poczuł, jak wielka gula staje mu z gardle. Nie pora na użalanie się. Musiał uratować swoją ukochaną. Tylko jak miał manipulować jej emocjami? Na samą myśl o tym czuł się podle. Jednak okazało się, że wcale nie on musiał to robić. Nad jego głową przeleciał żółwi dysk, uderzając Solviera w głowę. Chłopak syknął i spojrzał, przynajmniej tak wydawało się Adrienowi, na schody. Obrócił się delikatnie, tak aby nie ruszać zbytnio nogami. Ujrzał stojącą w zniszczonych drzwiach Tortuę w towarzystwie Roxy i Nathanaëla. Dziewczyna miała minę, jakby jedynie przy pomocy siły umysłu, była w stanie rozwalić wszystko co stanie jej na dworze. Złapała dysk i spojrzała na Czarnego Kota. Potem zmarszczyła brwi, ponownie piorunując przeciwnika wzrokiem. - Oddaj. Mi. Moich. Bliskich. - wycedziła przez zęby, nakładając nacisk na każde słowo. Ponownie strzeliła w niego dyskiem, ale tym razem chłopak obronił się sa pomocą swojego kija. Złapał dysk w swoją siatkę i popatrzył na niego przez chwilę. Jednak nie dane mu było nacieszenie się nim, gdyż po chwili wrócił do dłoni jego właścicielki. Solvier uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - No dawaj żółwiu, zagrajmy. - błekitnooki pochylił się lekko do przodu, obrócił kij w dłoniach, a zza jego pleców wyleciało stado ptaków, również gotowych do ataku. Najwyraźniej na Séraphine nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia, bo wciąż stała z tą samą miną. Jedynie pochyliła się lekko do przodu i dała jakieś migowe sygnały Roxy i Nathanaëla, na które oni przytaknęli lekko, patrząc to na akumy, to na Adriena. Potem rudowłosa zrobiła zdecydowaną minę, zginając rękę, tak jak robiła to zawsze przed rzutem. - Żółwiem mogą mnie nazywać tylko przyjaciele. Wybacz, ale chyba nie jesteśmy w tak głębokiej relacji! - krzyknęła i rzuciła bronią prosto w stado ptaków. I wtedy rozpoczęła się walka. Skrzydlate stworzenia rozproszyły się, krążąc wokół pola bitwy, co jakiś czas szarżując w stronę superbohaterów. Plus był taki, że Solvier miał do sterowania tylko ptaki, gdyż nie mógł przejąć kontroli nad odczarowanymi zwierzętami. Minusy, bo było ich dwa, to pierwszy fakt, że Monsiella nie miała żadnych ograniczeń przy swojej mocy, ponieważ jakimś cudem mogła tworzyć rośliny nawet tam, gdzie nie było gleby, a drugi, że leży na ziemi, bez możliwości jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Na szczęście ten drugi problem rozwiązał Nathanaël, który przebiegł do niego ze zużytą strzałką usypiającą. Wbił ją w główny korzeń wyrastający z podłoża i rozciął po całej długości. Blondyn poczuł, że uścisk wokół jego łydek maleje, a po chwili stracił czucie w nogach. Rudowłosy niepewnie pomógł mu wstać, co musiało wyglądać naprawdę komicznie, biorąc pod uwagę chwilową galaretowatość i mrowienie dolnych kończyn zielonookiego. - Dzięki. - uśmiechnął się, najszczerszej jak tylko mógł. - Em, żaden problem. - Nathanaël podrapał się wolną ręką w kark. - Okej, a teraz możesz mnie puścić. - Zaraz, co? - chłopak popatrzył się na niego zdezorientowany. - Puść mnie. Tak że zabierasz ręce i... - Dzięki, wiem co to znaczy. Po prostu ledwo stoisz na nogach. Blondyn spojrzał w dół. Rzeczywiście nogi mu dygotały, lecz postanowił zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry. - Poradzę sobie. Dzięki za troskę. A teraz bierz swój kij i zrób tutaj artystyczny nieład. - Czarny Kot puścił do niego oko i przezwyciężając mrowienie, ruszył w szał bitwy. Wysunął swoją laskę i zbił nią parę ptaków. Początkowo był na siebie zły, że zabił niewinne stworzenia, o tyle po zobaczeniu ich "rozsypywania" się w fioletowy proszek, od razu mu przeszło. Spojrzał w stronę Solviera, który aktualnie prowadził zawzięty pojedynek z Tortuą. - Hej, panie ZOO! Nie stać Cię na prawdziwe ptaki? - krzyknął w jego stronę, uśmiechając się prześmiewczo. Platynowowłosy spojrzał w jego stronę, a wtedy Séraphine kopnęła go w twarz. Po minie poszkodowanego Adrien stwierdził, że nie było to przyjemne doświadczenie. Zresztą sam kiedyś dostał butem rudowłosej w twarz. Miało to miejsce, kiedy jeszcze byli wrogami. Wtedy to dziewczyna miała dziwny nawyk bicia go na przywitanie. Z nieznanych mu powodów to zawsze jego pierwszego uderzała dyskiem, kiedy to Biedronka i Xiongmao walczyły sobie grzecznie z akumą. No właśnie, Pann. Gdzie ona jest? Nie znał miejsca jej przetrzymywania. Zresztą to samo tyczyło się dziadków Séraphine oraz tych pozostałych nieznanych mu osób. Lecz chwilowo to jego przyjaciółka była jedyną posiadaczką miraculum, której położenie było mu obce. Postanowił, że odnalezienie jej, będzie drugą rzeczą, którą zajmie się po uwolnieniu Marinette. Niestety nawet jego pierwszy cel wydawał się naprawdę ciężki do przejścia. To właśnie posiadaczki czerwonego miraculum rodzeństwo broniło najbardziej. Podczas gdy Nathanaël walczył ze stadem ptaków, rozsypując je w drobny pył, a Tortua pojedynkowała się z Solvierem, Roxy miała najgorszego przeciwnika, czyli Monsiellę. Rudowłosa wymachiwała kijem na prawo i lewo, odbijając wzrastające z ziemi korzenie. Co jakiś czas korzystała z okazji i wskakiwała ma rośliny, w celu zaatakowania przeciwniczki z góry. Ale wszystko to szło na marne, gdyż platynowowłosa miała wyjątkowo czułe zmysły, więc sprawnie reagowała na każdy dźwięk, tworząc wokół siebie gruby żywopłot. Jednak jej styl walki wskazywał na to, że w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, nie chce skrzywdzić swojego przeciwnika. Próbowała go jedynie unieruchomić. Patrzyła na Roxy z żalem, jakby nie do końca była pewna swoich czynów. W pewnym momencie podcięła dziewczynie nogi, powodując ciężki upadek na ziemię. Rudowłosa jęknęła z bólu i wygięła plecy, kurczowo trzymając się za prawy bok. Adrien nie zawachał się ani chwili dłużej i ruszył na pomoc przyjaciółce, którą malutkie korzonki powoli przytwierdzały do ziemi. Uderzył Monsiellę po zewnętrznej części dłoni, a ona szybko je zabrała, patrząc na chłopaka przestraszonym wzrokiem. - Nie ładnie atakować słabszych. - powiedział i zerknął na Roxy, która chętnie by coś teraz powiedziała, jednak ból nie specjalnie jej na to pozwalał. Błękitnooka spojrzała na dziewczynę, a potem na brata walczącego z Tortuą. Zawachała się chwilę i po chwili zastanowienia zrobiła coś, czego Czarny Kot się nie spodziewał. Za pomocą korzeni przeniosła Roxy jak najdalej od pola bitwy, układając ją na kwiecistym łożu, wytworzonym moment przed tym. Robiła to wyjątkowo delikatnie, aby nie sprawić dziewczynie więcej cierpienia. Kiedy skończyła, spojrzała na Adriena i wyprostowała ręce przed siebie. Po chwili z ziemi wystrzeliły konary, które blondyn odbił od siebie w ostatniej chwili. Wrócili do pojedynku. Chłopak bronił się laską, jak tylko potrafił, wciąż mając w głowie zaistniałą sytuację. Monsiella wcale nie była zła. Oznaczałoby to, że wcale nie musiała być ofiarą akumy. Ale przecież wszystko na to wskazywało. Chyba że Władca Ciem zmanipulował ją w jakiś inny sposób. Czarny Kot odpędził od siebie tę myśl. Nie miał teraz czasu na rozmyślania. Musiał uwolnić Biedronkę. Poczuł nagły przypływ energii i siły. Z niesamowitą szybkością bronił się przed roślinami, tak że dziewczyna nie nadążała z ich ponownym rozkwitem. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Niestety zielonooki musiał ją pokonać. Uderzył Monsiellę kijem w ścięgna kolana, a ona upadła na ziemię. Biegnąc obok niej zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Przepraszam. - szepnął, a ona podniosła głowę, pokazując swoje szeroko otwarte oczy. Chłopak mógłby zostać dłużej i ją pocieszać, jednak jego zadanie nie pozwalało mu na to. Chciał zaatakować Solviera, który był jedyną przeszkodą dzielącą go od Marinette, która ledwo już wytrzymywała, jednak stało się coś czego nie przewidział. Spod płaszcza chłopaka wyfrunęło stado kruków i rzuciło się wściekle na superbohatera. Adrien miał wrażenie, że to już jego koniec. Odganiał ptaki kijem, ale bez skutku. Nie dość, że umrze przez zadziobanie, to jeszcze jego ostatnim dechem będzie kichnięcie. Wiedział, że sobie nie poradzi. Między przerwami na złapanie oddechu po psiknięciach, widział tylko czarne pióra, nic więcej. Zamknął oczy. Czuł się tak bezsilnie. Znowu. Nagle poczuł, że coś mocno uderza go w brzuch. Spojrzał w dół, był to kij bejsbolowy. Instynktownie złapał go i poczuł, jak jego właściciel wyciąga go z kruczego tornada. Upadł na ziemię, kichając co chwilę. Kiedy skończył, odwrócił się niepewnie. Plecami do niego, przed stertą fioletowego popiołu, stał Nathanaël. Chłopak dyszał ciężko, trzymając kij niczym miecz. Opuścił go powoli i zerknął na Adriena. Blondyn uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie. - To był najlepszy artystyczny nieład jaki widziałem. - stwierdził. Rudowłosy spojrzał na niego sennym wzrokiem i wyglądało na to, że chce coś powiedzieć, jednak przerwał mu krzyk Séraphine. Dziewczyna leżała bite dwa metry od Solviera i próbowała się podciągnąć. Obaj chłopcy rzucili się w jej stronę. Nathanaël wziął ją delikatnie na ręce, a ona jęknęła. Wyglądała źle. Pancerz miała rozbity, zarówno z przodu, jak i z tyłu. W części brzusznej były dwie, ogromne dziury. Złamany dysk trzymała w zaciśniętej dłoni. Drugi, przyczepiony do buta, nie był w lepszym stanie. Twarz miała wycieńczoną, a z kącika jej ust spływała strużka krwi. Czarny Kot popatrzył morderczym wzrokiem na Solviera. Chłopak był poobijany, jednak utrzymywał się na nogach. Uśmiechnął się chytrze i spojrzał na swoją siostrę. - Monsiella, puść rośliny! - krzyknął. Jednak dziewczyna nie ruszyła się. Stała tylko, patrząc to na brata, to na superbohaterów. - Monsiella, puść... - Nie. - przerwała Solvierowi, wywołując to u niego początkowo szok, który później przerodził się w gniew. - Jak to nie?! - ryknął i zrobił krok w jej stronę. - Nie. - szepnęła dziewczyna. To zdenerwowało platynowowłosego do granic możliwości. Podszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę Monsielli, a kiedy ta chciała się obronić, złapał ją za nadgarstki. Po policzkach dziewczyny spłynęły łzy. - Skoro nie, sam to załatwię. - błękitnooki zaśmiał się psychopatycznie i zacisnął palce na rękach siostry. Adrien przyśpieszył bieg w ich stronę. Jednak było już za późno. Solvier wygiął nadgarstki Monsielli, a ta krzyknęła z bólu. Stało się coś, czego Czarny Kot się obawiał. W jego oczach stanęły łzy, kiedy korzenie wokół nadgarstka Marinette rozwinęły się, a ona bezwładnie runęła w dół.